A Little Complicated
by deanbean15
Summary: Dean Winchester planned on having a great summer in Miami with his best friend and brother, soaking up sun, talking up chicks, and writing in a weekly journal so he doesn't fail a class. Just normal teenage boy things. Until a not so normal college student strides his way into Deans life making a simple summer a little complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story. It is from Deans point of view. Hope you enjoy**

I stare at the paper in front of me. I stare long and hard and I am convinced that if I stare any longer my eyes will burn a hole in the center of the paper. My hand moves to cover the big red 'F, 27% See me after class' at the top of the paper. As people look over at their friends papers with their smiling mouths forming words that were 'That was so easy' or 'I thought I was going to fail man.' my stomach twists and a blush creeps up my neck.

"Jesus Christ" I mutter "How in the hell did I do so bad?!" I had stayed up most of the night studying! Well if I was being completely honest with myself it was more like 3 hours. No? Okay. It was more like 1 hour. Oh fuck it, I didn't study at all but I didn't think I would fail!.

The bell and students shuffling to leave derails my train of thought. I gather my books and crumple up the piece of worthless paper some people call a test. I hear a light and airy laugh and I turn around seeing the teacher. She clears her throat.

"Excuse me. May I ask where you think you are going?" She smiles smugly and taps her foot

"To lunch" I hum out and flash an award winning smile back at her and she tries not to roll her eyes. Ms. Milton was young with flaming red hair, she had some spunk in her but for the most part was respectful and quiet.

"Dean! This is serious! If you fail my class you have to go to summer school and based off how excited Sam is that you are going back to Miami for summer break" She sighs sadly "I would hate to see you not able to go because you failed my class" I roll my eyes

"It was one test it doesn't mean I will fail"

"Dean its the last week of school, I have to turn in grades in two days and you leave for Miami tomorrow afternoon. If I put in your test your grade drops to a 58, which is failing" She leans on her desk and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Wait so are you saying I can't change my grades?!" I ask with panic as my face shifts from apathy to fear.

"No! I didn't say that. There is something you can do, but only if you are up for it."

"What! What is it? I will do anything" I plead, my green eyes popping out from the harsh fluorescent lights.

"I want you to take this" She walks over to her desk pulling out a black leather journal looking thing with an elastic string to hold it closed. She strides back over her heels clinking against the aluminum floor and hands it to me "And at least once a week during the duration of the summer you write an entry about how things are going in Miami. And I know you won't turn this in till next year but I believe you will do it and I will change your grade." She smiles at me and I look down at it. Well fuck.

"Yeah, Whatever. I mean I guess I could do it." I shrug and look back down at it."Wait but what if nothing interesting happens that summer. Do I still have to do it?" I am looking for a way that I could make an excuse next year as to why I never did it. I mean who wants to sit down each week and write about their feelings when they could be on the lovely beach, flirting with chicks.

"Dean its either this and the beach or you can turn it down and attend de la summer school. We may not have ac but there is no dresscode" She walks back to her seat "Go to lunch Dean" She hums out and sits down at her desk. I open my mouth but shut it quickly after. I shuffle my feet and adjust my backpack strap before leaving.

As soon as I leave the room I bolt down the hallway to lunch. I push open the heavy double duty doors and I retreat to my table in the corner. I sit next to my best friend -Erin- who was talking to Sam about something that probably doesn't matter. She turns to me and smiles not before seeing the notebook, she fake gasps.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is Dean Winchester carrying a notebook for school?!" She gets louder as the sentence continues. She goes to grab it and I smack her hand away.

"Just because you may know everything about me doesn't mean you can grab my shit" I scowl, Erin knew I was kidding around and I could tell when she was.

"Fine then I won't come to Miami with you" She huffs and crosses her arms. We have gone to Miami with Erin and in the beginning her sister came too since we moved here from Lawrence. Erin is clumsy, sarcastic, bitchy, and seemed arrogant at times. She wasn't actually arrogant. I couldn't complain about her rude personality because I was most of those things too.

"Dean" Her tone becomes serious "Why do you have a notebook? Is there a last minute project I didn't know about?" She glares and I cave, her looks were super scary, what was I supposed to do just let her look like she was unhuman?

"Fine. It is a summer assignment so I don't fail your sisters class! I have to journal every week while we are in Miami." I blush lightly and Erin and Sam hold back snickers and giggles.

"I told you. You should have studied" Sam spoke up, clearly not trying to hide his amusement.

"You should have just let her sit on your face. She has been a little bitchy lately maybe it would have helped me too." She grins and stands up as I scowl at her. "I have to go. I am helping Mr. Roman put away his cameras before summer" She starts to put back into her bag and she swings the top over to close it.

"You mean Mr. Dick?" I say looking up innocently

"Or Mr. Perv. I heard he knocks girls pencils off the desk when he walks back just so he can watch them bend down" Sam adds in and Erin gives him a chilling look.

"Oh fuck off guys! He isn't that bad" She huffs a breath and puts her bag over her shoulder before stomping off. To everyone else she would look pissed but I could tell she wasn't because her shoulders were slumped but when she was angry everything about her was tense and everything squared, her eyes looked animalistic. When you saw her like that you immediately back down because she looked so scary. Sam turns to me.

"I don't understand why she helps him. He is obviously a creep" Sam says as he pushes his tray down a seat and then moves to the seat.

"Maybe he gives good head" I joke and Sam frowns "No? Kay. I mean we all know Erin is an asshole but she is nice at times so maybe she found some kindness in him that most people don't see." I shrug and Sam cracks a smile.

"Wow Dean I am-" I cut him off.

"Or she has a huge crush on him" A look flashes in Sams eyes that I couldn't really pinpoint. Was it jealousy? I ignore it.

"Okay anyways. About Miami. Dad is picking us up and taking us straight home so he can "watch" Us finish packing" I put air quotes around watch "And Erin can't come over till we finish. Then John packs up the car, Erin spends the night, dad drives all of us to school the next morning then we do this bogus. He picks us up and then we start the drive to Miami. Lets do this bitches!" I shout the last sentence and Sam laughs as people look over at us.

"Seems like you have this down to a tee Dean"

"Hell Yeah I do!" I shout again before grabbing Sams burrito and taking a chomp of it.

* * *

I throw my clothes around the room looking for something else even half decent to bring with me. I have not finished packing, I am looking for something comfortable but not shitty and gross. I get up remembering I forgot to pack some personal things. I roll onto my stomach and reach for a box under my bed. I move clothes out the way and I put the box at the bottom. The only person who knew the contents of the box is Erin. I move clothes to cover the box. Sam swings the door open and strides in and scares the living shit out of me, I throw another shirt over to be safe. He walks over and plops on my bed.

"How have you not finished packing man?" He moves his hand and starts to rummage through my bag, wanting to see what I chose. I hit his hand and he quickly raises them in defense.

"You are so god damn nosey. I texted Erin, she should be here soon. Go bother her." I shoo him and he nods, getting up and leaving, shutting the door. I hear the front door open and I shuck off my clothes and start out the room to the shower. I scamper down the hallway before sliding in the bathroom. Words float up the stairs.

"Probably showing... Out for a supply run" I guess that Sam was telling Erin where everyone went. I turn on the water and wait till the water turns hot. I step on and let the water run over my body. I run a hand through my hair and the front door opens again. John comes inside and shouts.

"Sam. Erin. Come help me with the groceries!" He shouts and Sam and Erin race to the car to get groceries. They races back inside trying to get to the kitchen before each other. Erin put her bag down first and smirks.

"I win!" She gloats and Sam glares.

"That is no far. You cheated!" He pouts and she rolls her eyes. "I demand a rematch!". He huffs and she nods lining up with him. "Ready set go." They both bolt out of the kitchen. Sam hopes over the couch but Erin runs around. Sam may have longer strides but Erin was quicker. They both hit the door to the garage getting stuck between the threshold. They both try and get out. Erin being first. Sam sprints out after her and they both grab bags. Sam runs inside before her and beats her to the kitchen with three seconds to spare.

"You cheated!" She huffs and jumps onto the counter. Sam starts to separate things, like into coolers and snack bags.

John leans against the railing and shouts up. "Dean. When you are finished doing what your doing in that unholy shower get your ass down here to help"

I rinse the soap off my body before stepping out of the shower. I nearly slip on the wet floor but I grab the counter to catch myself. I walk over and drop a towel to the floor and than I wrap a towel around my waist. I swoosh the towel around with my foot to mop up the water. I walk out of the bathroom and I start down the hallway to my room. I open the door and I drop the towel and I pull on a pair of boxers that were lying on my bed. I run a hand through my hair and bend over to zip up my suitcase. I stand up and grab the faded jeans from my bed, I pull the pants up my legs and let them rest on my hipbones. I button them before grabbing an old college shirt and pulling it up over my head. I flatten the shirt with my hands before walking downstairs. I walk over to Erin in the kitchen.

"Hey Erin. I am surprised you finish packing before me" I smirk at her.

"Yeah well I'm not. I could never be as high maintenance as you" She retorts than smiles "But I''m not judging, all Diva's need a ton of time to pack" She bats her eyelashes.

"I'm the diva? You are the one who has turned down every guy since who has flirted with you since 8th grade because they weren't good enough!" She lets out a chuckle

"Keep dreaming Winchester. I am sure your girlfriend would love to hear about-" She leans into my ear and whispers "Your mint-condition pantie collection" I gasp and my jaw drops to the floor. Erin was my best friend I knew she wouldn't say anything. I had asked her to buy them for me and she agreed knowing how embarrassing it was for me to ask.

"You wouldn't dare" I scowl and she smirks pulling away so we are at normal distance.

"Admit you are a diva"

"Admit you are a manipulative little bitch" I hiss at her

"Okay" She laughs "I'm a manipulative little bitch" She reaches for her phone. "Say the magic words Dean" She waves the phone and I cave.

"Alright! Fine! I am a diva" I say and she puts her phone down and prances around the room.

"I won! Haha! Idiot! I knew I would win" I have to get her back at some point during the trip. She was not going to get away with that. I get distracted as Sam walks in the room. She stops bouncing and clears her throat, flashing her award winning smile. John walks in after him.

"Erin get your butt upstairs and shower. Sam you go after. Erin tell me if Lisa sneaks through Deans window" He smiles and taps the door frame before leaving. Erin starts to leave and I smile. I knew this trip would be fun.


	2. Thank You God

**Hey guys in case I am not giving good like lines Erin is Anna's younger sister. If you want to see what the Winchester beach house looks like is here. You also meet Cas. Also I feel really paranoid. Rut-roh. Time for bed. Also faceclaim for Erin is Jane Levy**

 **homes/for_sale/Key-Biscayne-FL/house,mobile,land_type/44033894_zpid/5415_rid/2-_beds/20000000-_price/71945-_mp/any_days/globalrelevanceex_sort/25.743157,-80.078745,25.650192,-80.246287_rect/12_zm/?3col=true**

 **Goodnight**

I was watching a movie on my phone as Erin snores and drools on my shoulder. I make a face at her and then glance at Sam, who's hair was stuck in the closed window as he snored in sync with Erin. I scoff and turn back to my phone. Erin and I decided to sit in the back and Sam sat in the front. John glances back at me.

"How you holding up Dean?" He looks back in the mirror before back at the road. I nod up at him.

"Yeah" I smile "Yeah I'm fine" I look back at my phone. He nods and I look back at him. "Can we stop soon? I have to pee" I ask with a slight whine in my voice. He nods with a sigh and gets off at the next exit. My dad pulls up at the gas station and as I get out Erin reaches out and encloses her fists around my shirt and lets out a slight whine that her 'human pillow' was moving. I grumble and pry her hands off my shirt and wriggle my way out of the car. I huff and pat down my shirt to straighten it as Erin curls up in a fetal position. I slam the door before starting into the gas station. I look at the cashier and smile. "Do you have a bathroom?" He nods and points to the back. I tap the counter and I follow his finger. I open the creaky back door and slide inside. "This is not as bad as I expected." I gulp and start to pee, a sigh escaping my lips. I shut my eyes.

"HERE'S JOHNNY" I scream and urine goes everywhere as Erin laughs her ass off. "Oh my god you should have seen your face. Priceless" She continues to cackle as I give her a cold blooded stare and I shove my junk back in my pants and zip my jeans up.

"You huge bitch" I glare and she leans on the door frame for support as she doubles over in laughter. I grind my teeth and she stands back up and wipes her eyes.

"I am sorry, Dean. I know that was mean. I apologize" My face immediately goes from anger to shock. "What? Am I not aloud to feel bad for scaring the piss out of my best friend?" She asks and bites at her cheek.

"Just go buy some shit." I shove my wallet at her and she beams "Thanks Dean. That's all I came in here for" She quickly leaves before I can grab at her. I let out an angry sigh and I flush before washing my hands. I start out of the bathroom to see erin at the counter with Monsters and Twizzlers. Man she loved twizzlers. There was 4 king sized packs. She probably wouldn't let me and Sam touch them. She is going to get diabetes. I walk up to her as she pays with my cash. I snatch my wallet from her hands and she pouts.

"So where you two love birds headed?" The cashier asks and before I can say anything Erin snakes an arm around my waist.

"We are just going to the keys... hoping to get over the death of my brother. That is where he wanted his ashes spread" She looks down and actually starts to shed tears, not a lot but they were still there. The cashier shuffles and looks around.

"Here take this" He holds up a six pack "On the house" He flashes and sympathetic smile. She continues to cry before looking up and sniffling and wiping her nose with my shirt. Oh I will kill her for this.

"R-Really? You shouldn't be so kind" She lets out a sad laugh and he smiles wider.

"No. It's no problem." He puts it in her bag "I hope you pour some out for your brother" She nods and takes the bag and he waves goodbye. As soon as we leave the store she pulls her hand away.

"What the hell was that?" I ask and get in the car and she gets in after.

"What was what?" She shrugs and rips open a pack of twizzlers.

"You really are a pathological liar"

"Don't let my sister and her Psych class tell you that" She shrugs and eats them three at a time.

* * *

I walk up the driveway, my breath caught in my throat. This was huge. It must cost millions how in the hell did he afford this. I grip the suitcase and walk inside and take a deep breath. I may faint. Someone catch me please. I feel like soon I should be arrested for trespassing. Is this really our new Miami house? I hear a thud and my guess is Erin or Sam. I run my hand up the smooth railing. John shouts where my room is, where Sam's is and where Erin's is. Erin and I had decided to stay in the same room the first couple weeks. I start to my room examining. It's not till the corners of my vision go black and my lungs scream for help that I realized that I was holding my breath as soon as I walked in. I walk into my room. I drop my suitcase and I flop on the bed. Don't pinch me. I don't want to wake up from this dream. I look around and sigh. I could smell the beach from inside the house it was so close. I haven't seen anything but I think we have neighbors. I pray they are hot chicks, please god bring me hot chicks. I have requirements if that's okay. Hot, Blue, green, or brown eyes, preferred blue. Dark hair or really blonde hair but no inbetween. Nice lips. Maybe a secret tattoo and over all just well developed. THANK YOU RICH HOT GIRLS IN BIKINIS. I get up and start to roam as I hear the door ring. Sam and Erin were in the kitchen and John had went to go make more keys. I was sitting on the couch right next to the door.

"SAM. ERIN. THERE IS SOMEONE AT THE DOOR" When they don't come out and the doorbell rings again I groan and get up. "Fine! Make me do all the work around here. It's crazy. Preposterous." I shout and I hear from the kitchen

"You don't even know what preposterous is!" Sam shouts and I open the door. I let out a visible gulp. There was a guy at the door. By the looks he was 19, 20. I could see a small tattoo poking out from the strap of his tank top.

"Y-yes? Do you need something?" I lean against the door and his eyes widen and he scrambles.

"N-no I am your neighbor, Castiel. Uh-um. I just wanted to introduce myself." He smiles and I feel that my brain short circuited. His eyes were excruciatingly blue if that made any sense. And his hair it was dark like jet black. What the fuck was wrong with me? AM I DROOLING. I wipe at my mouth quickly with the back of my hand before holding it out for him to shake.

"I'm Dean." He smiles and crinkles his eyes and firmly shakes my hand. I hear a horn honk and a shout and Castiel looks at the car parked in front of our house.

"Hi Dean. I actually have to go. See you later?" He asks and clasps his hands together and I just stare at him "Dean? Are you okay? Do you need medical attention? I am a premed" He snaps his fingers in my face and I straighten up.

"Yeah. I'm... I'm fine. Yeah. See you later Castiel." He nods and leaves and I shut the door and turn around. Erin was standing close to me with a smile on her face and Sam was lounging on the couch with a smirk. I let out a screech and jump.

"What the hell guys?! Jesus Christ you two are the shining. You both need cow bells" I grumble and straighten my shirt as erin tries not to giggle.

"What was that Dean? You just stared at him" She snorts

"I think you scared him" Sam grins and runs a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Shut up. Both of you. We don't talk about this." I walk to the room me and Erin were sharing and I grab the leather journal. I decide to get my writing down for this week.

Your sister is a dick. I think her and Sam are trying to reenact the shining, sneaking up on me and shit. She barged into the bathroom and screamed 'here's johnny'. How long do these things have to be. I don't have much to say so this one will be short and sweet. By the way. What are your thoughts on Mr. Roman. He creeps me out but your sister likes him. Can I get an opinion from you? Oh wait you won't get this till next year. Well. I think everything is good. I might make this a song book. I guess... I don't really know. THE HOUSE WE ARE STAYING IN IS SO HUGE I DON'T KNOW HOW WE PAID FOR IT. THERE IS MARBLE EVERYWHERE. Oh by the way my next door neighbor is cute.

Did I seriously write that? I go to scratch it out but half way through decide against it. So it sort if looked like 'Oh by the way my next door neighbor is really cute'Well she doesn't know the gender so as long as Erin Sam John or anyone else who knows my neighbor don't see this I think I am good. I tap the pen on the paper.

You should teach music. I know Erin has a knack for it. Wait did I just say knack. Well I didn't say anything I wrote it. What the hell is wrong with me? Wait! I had a point. Since Erin is good with music and the school needs a music teacher you should take over if you are good with that sort of thing... What is with all the periods Dean, Oh great now I am writing to myself. You know what I don't know what is wrong with me. I think I am done writing.

I drop the pen to the desk and shut the journal, snapping the band over it. I shove it under my matress and I then flop on the bed, the image of Cas in my head. Blue eyes. Check. Dark hair. Check. Good lips. Hell yes. Check, his lips were so hot. God Dean stop it. A secret tattoo. check. I gulp loudly and shift on my bed. Well developed. Have you seen his arms? SHUT UP BRAIN. Heterosexuality not found. I SAID SHUT UP. I groan and cover my face

* * *

I sat at the dinner table and I kick Erin's shin who jumps and grunts, getting up to answer the door. She swings it open and comes face to face with the blue eyed boy who was dressed more formally than when he was in his beach clothes. He slides his hands into the back of his jeans.

"Is Dean home?" He rocks back and forth on his heels and he pokes at his cheek with his tongue.

"Uh um... Yeah but-"

"Is now a bad time?! Are you guys at dinner? Oh! I um just wanted to tell you he dropped this when he shut the door." He pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to her. I jump up and sprint over before leaning on Erin and snatching the paper, trying to look casual. I jutted my chin up at him

"Sup?" I lick my lips and Erin looks over with a 'what the fuck' face. She mouths 'sup?'. Castiel looks confused and nods once.

"Well I just wanted to return that. Hope you two have a lovely night." He turns on his heels and walks off, before I could respond Erin shuts the door. Castiel walks to Gabe. "Gabe. I think that was his girlfriend or something. I guess I had it wrong" He shrugs and Gabe rolls his eyes.

"You are a fucking idiot Cassie. Get inside" He shoves him inside.

I sit at the table and tuck the paper in my pocket. Erin had the courtesy to not bring it up before dinner. I was pleasantly surprised. I put down the forks and John tosses us each keys with a surfboard keychain with our name on it attached.

"Please don't lose it at the beach, in the ocean, in your bucket of empty crab legs. Don't lose it anywhere. Understand?" He says sternly and we all nod. After cleaning up dinner we all are stuffed and tired, Miami beach foam parties will have to wait till tomorrow to meet their soon to be king. I sit on the bed and Erin climbs in the one next to me.

"I feel like I am in some sick dream and I am going to wake up and be at a school desk. This house is epic..." She sighs and glances over before getting out of bed and changing her clothes and tying up her hair. She goes to look for a bathroom and I just kick off my jeans and pass out into sweet sleep.


	3. Are all of them fucking geniuses?

I jump onto Erin's bed. "Get up!" I splay my body over hers and she groans, trying to squirm from my crushing hold. "We have to run down to the beach. Let's go. Please."

"We don't have my car you fucking idiot." She grumbles and I sigh. Anna was going to be driving down her car soon, Anna didn't trust us to drive in a car alone for 6 hours straight. She was going to meet a professor at the university of Miami, drive the car here then take a plane back.

"We can walk outside and just jump off the dock" I suggest and she elbows me in the ribs. I let out a raspy ouch before getting off her and walking to the kitchen. I pick up the pink sticky note.

 _Dean-_

 _I have gone next door to meet the neighbors because they had the courtesy to come meet us. I am going to invite them over for lunch. Be back soon. Wake up Erin and your brother before I get back_

 _-John_

I sigh and crumble the sticky note before throwing it away. I look at the clock. How the hell is it already 11? I start to throw some bacon on a frying pan before going to shout for Erin but she was asleep on the counter behind me. I scream. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE. HOLY HELL" I shout and a splash of oil gets on my arm. I hiss and pull my wrist away as she looks up slowly. The side of her head that she slept on had red hair sticking up everywhere. Her blue and green eyes were tired and even without mascara her eyelashes were long and dark. She grumbles something incoherently and then puts her head back on her arms. I turn around and flip the bacon. I hear banging of feet on stairs. Sam slides into the kitchen on his socks a couple beats later.

"I smell bacon" He holds the side of the door so he doesn't slip and fall. The kitchen was huge. I still felt so out of place here. I can't believe this house is now a Winchester house. The only thing I don't get is how my dad could afford this. Even on his salary and no kids to pay for he couldn't. I shake my head.

"Even Mr. Healthy and salad and shit loves bacon." I flop a couple pieces on plates "We are having lunch in like two hours so this is just a light snack. Also the neighbors are coming over for lunch I think so..." I stop talking and I watch Sam and Erin bolt to the stairs, trying to get up first. I laugh at them as they hit each other and yell as they run to the stairs. "Guys! There is more than two bathrooms here. Stop fighting" They both freeze and stand straight.

"Oh. Yeah forgot." She nods and follows Sam up the stairs. I shake my head again before realizing neighbors meant Castiel. I don't know why but that made me look down at my old shirt and spiderman boxers. Firetruck alarms go off in my head and i shut off the stove before bolting upstairs and sliding in the bathroom attached to my room. My breath catches in my throat it was huge and marble and glass. The shower has wall jets that shoot out water. My jaw drops almost far enough to touch the cold marble floor. I look around. A jacuzzi and a pressure shower. Hell Yes! I quickly shed my clothes. It was my record time. I turn on the water, bouncing up and down. I was so goddamn excited.

* * *

I throw clothes around my room. I was in that shower for much longer than I thought but it felt so good. It was now 1 o'clock and I was looking for something to wear, I wanted something casual but nothing ripped. I find a pair of jeans and I pull them on. "Now a shirt" I hear laughter from downstairs and I groan. I grab a random shirt and pull it on. I only then realize it's Erin's when it gets stuck on my body "Fuck me." I try to take it off quickly but it rips. "Fuck fuck fuck" I shove it under her bed before grabbing an old The Killers band shirt. I run a hand through my hair before starting down the stairs and into the kitchen. John glances over

"Dean! So glad you could make it!" He laughs and Castiel and three other men I don't know turn around to look at me. A blush creeps up my neck.

"Sorry I was kind of busy" I walk over and shove Erin out of her seat because there are no other ones. She huffs and just sits on my lap. I smile at her and mouth 'You're a doll' with a smirk. She pinches my thigh before turning back to the boy with blonde hair. He looks at me.

"I'm Luke" He smiles before looking back at Erin.

"Dean this is. Balthazar" She points to someone who looks similar to Lucifer with his blonde hair. "And Gabriel" He looked nothing like the other three. He had light brown hair and light brown eyes. Where as Balthazar Luke and Cas all had blue eyes. But Cas had black hair where the other two had blonde. I wave at them.

"I'm Dean." I smile at them and Cas lets out a slight smile as well. The younger blonde nods.

"We know. Erin was talking about how you are a twat" His british accent rang out and I frown, confused. Cas and Luke had american accent. Why does he not?

"I'm not the twat. She is" I dig my fingers into her side and she arches her back away from it with a slight gasp. Luke lets out a laugh. "So... What is Luke short for. Lucas?"

"No." He clears his throat "Lucifer. Our parents are religious nuts." He takes a bite of the burger my dad had barbecued up and Sam was silent, his face slightly red as he looked from Erin to Lucifer.

"How old are you? All of you" Now was my chance to get to know about Cas. By asking these questions to all of his family

"Oh. I am 23 almost 24" Lucifer remarks and swirls around his cup before taking a sip of his water.

"Me and Balthy are 21" Gabe grins and Balthazar glares

"Its Balthazar and I you ignorant person" He hisses and I let out a soft laugh as does Castiel.

"Oh I am uh... 19" He says as he realizes it was his turn to answer the question.

"Well I am 17. Erin here is 16 and Sam is 15." I smile at them and Erin jumps off my lap and she starts to the cabinets looking for a glass and the six pack of beer for the guests.

"Well John wasn't going to let me drink it so here you guys go." She puts the case in front of them and I raise an eyebrow. She never listens to John about beer. She usually chugs a soda then pours it in there. She usually got caught by him or Anna or her brother Michael but still. Everyone of the boys takes one but Castiel. I glance at him and he seems slightly uncomfortable until Gabe speaks up.

"So how do you and Erin know each other Dean?"

"Oh um. We grew up together. She was there when I moved and stuff so she is like my sister and stuff" I say and she hops back on my lap. Gabe glances over at Cas and he seems to perk up a little.

"So Dean... Are you from around here?" Cas asks and taps at the table top. I look over.

"No. We are from Lake City. My dad just bought this house for the summers. We used to come here a lot but we haven't in a couple years. So he decided to get this back together. We go to Columbia high school." I smile and Erin nods.

"Yeah. We are going to be seniors when school starts again. We will rule the school." She flashes a smile at Lucifer before looking at the counter. He takes a sip of his beer and and tries to hide his smirk from his brother. I think I can see steam coming from Sam's nose.

"Erin" I whisper in her ear and she turns to look at me "Get off I need to talk to Sam alone" She gets off and I get up walking over to Sam and grabbing his arm, dragging him out of the kitchen into the living room with the huge windows. "Dude what was that?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." He runs a hand in his hair and sighs "It was just hot in there. That was all." He shrugs and I frown.

"You can talk to me man. I won't tell Erin if you don't want me too. I can keep secrets man." I smile softly at him and he shakes his head.

"It's nothing Dean" I huff at him before shaking my head and walking back to the kitchen. Erin groans softly and gets up, Lucifer's ears perk up at the noise. I notice and almost gag. I sit down and she plops on top of me again.

"So what does everyone do for a living?" I smile at them and Cas smiles back.

"I am a pre-med at Tulane University and I major in Biochemistry." He smiles and I would have fallen if I had been standing. He is hot. And smart. I knew Erin was snickering to herself and I shut my eyes and take a deep breath. I flash a smile

"That sounds so cool!"

"I am a double major in sociology and psychology over at Stanford." Gabe says then takes another sip of beer. Are all of them fucking geniuses?

"I am majoring in Mythology and Theology... over at oxford." He shrugs and I let out a slight whine, thank god no one heard it. Erin turns around. Except her. God Damn it.

"Wow" I say shocked and I look at Lucifer. He looks up.

"Oh I am in Law School at Princeton" He shrugs

"HOW DO YOUR PARENTS AFFORD ALL THESE SCHOOLS?!" I shout before covering my mouth.

"The only person whose school is being paid for is Castiels. Gabe got a scholarship for theater, Balthazar for academics and I got mine from football." He shrugs and guzzles his beer. "BY the way, If you don't mind me asking, what were you twos SAT and ACT scores?"

Erin shakes her head not comfortable sharing her answers. "I got a 1100 on my SAT and a 23 on my ACT" I shrug and pick at Erin's burger. Obviously Lucifer wanted to know her score but he didn't pry. He just assumed they were terrible. He was dead wrong. Erin was one of the smartest people I know. She got a near perfect score on both her SAT and ACT. She was self conscious because at our school being smart was terrible and gross and if you got straight A's you get straight up hell, so she was comfortable dumbing herself down. She didn't like to feel smart anymore. And that is one of the many reasons I hate highschool. I sigh and she jumps off my lap.

"I have to pee if you will excuse me gentlemen" She flashes a smile and starts to search for the downstairs bathroom. I talk with them for a long while and Erin comes back ten minutes later and just listens to the conversation. She shuts her eyes and leans her chin on her hands as her elbows rest against the table. She sighs and I comb my fingers through her matted red hair. It was always knotted no matter what you did her red hair was always a mess. They look at the clock a couple hours later and sigh.

"I guess we should get going. We seemed to have bored her" Castiel nods towards snoring Erin.

"Yeah... she doesn't really have a good attention span." I laugh softly and the other three brothers file out of the house but Cas sways back and forth.

"This was fun Dean. We should do it again... But maybe alone?" He bites his lip and a choked sound comes out of my mouth. I nod like an idiot and he nods softly "So. I should come back later so we can make plans" He turns around before turning around and grabbing a non toxic marker. Both of my hands were holding Erin so he writes his phone number on my dark red flushed cheek before smiling. "Goodbye Dean" He closes the marker. As soon as the door shuts all my muscles turn to jelly. Erin slips out of my hands and I come back to it. I catch her before she hits the floor and pull her back up

"Woah there." I toss her over my shoulder before carrying her upstairs. I could feel her nose lightly touching my back as I open the bedroom door. I toss her on the bed with a grunt. She is going to have at least one bruise. I look outside. Were they really here for 6 hours? My knees go weak at the sight of Castiel laughing and I walk backwards to my bed till I feel it on my calfs. I flop back onto it, the wood creaking. I shut my eyes and take in a deep breath of the salty scent surrounding us. I look at the door as there is a faint knock. "Come in" I call. Sam walks in and strides over and sits next to me. "What's up baby bro?" I ask and he sighs.

"WhatdoIdoifithinkilovesomeonebutshehasnointrest" He says quicker than I can figure out what he is saying.

"What?" I laugh and he groans

"I _know_ you heard me Dean"

"Actually I didn't. Slow down and be quieter. Erin is sleeping.

"What do I do if I think I love someone but he or she has no intrest in me?" He says quietly and I raise an eyebrow and glance at Erin mouthing 'Her?'. He looks down and that gives me my answer.

"I don't know Sammy. I mean... Most of the guys she has dated are either dumb as two planks or blonde. And she likes mixed chicks. So unless you are secretly a mixed raced girl I don't know what to tell you man." I purse my lips and he nods.

"Yeah. Yeah You are right. I should just give up" He starts to leave

"Oh hell no. Sit down. We are still trying to get you in. I am going to teach you how to flirt." He sits back down.

* * *

Erin wakes up a couple hours later with a whine. She gets changed into pajama shorts and a plain v-neck, her mind was foggy and confused. She stumbles to the bathroom and struggles to take out her contacts she scrambles around for her glasses before sliding them onto her face. She blinks multiple times before she starts to sneak downstairs.

Sam had gone to his room to watch a movie and I was downstairs in the kitchen eating. She leaves through living room door and walks across the cement strip that separated the pools up top from each other. Even though below it was the same pool. She steps over the grass and goes to our private tiny dock, she sits on the end of it and curls up tight. It was only 11 o'clock at night but John had gone to bed. Being downstairs alone in a huge house creeps the shit out of me. I start my way upstairs looking out the three story window and seeing a figure sitting at the dock. I walk over and press my face to the window to get a better look. I couldn't see much so I walk outside and step on the cement strip and start down it. I turn the flashlight on on my phone and point it. I let out a breath of relief when I saw it was Erin. I start to jog the rest of the strip but when I nearly slip I decide it's not a good idea. I jump off into the grass before walking my way down to the dock. I roll up my jeans and sit next to her, letting my feet hang off the edge. She leans her head against my shoulder and I rest my head on top of hers. I shut my eyes and just breath in the ocean. She does the same. We stay like this for a couple hours till I fall asleep and she falls asleep on my chest


	4. Boat Ride Bitches

**Hey you guys. Warnings there are mentions of rape in this chapter, not much it is just a set up for a story line.**

Sam walks outside, wanting to look at the pool in the early morning. He sees Erin and I and lets out a chuckle, he strides up and kicks me in the shoulder. I jump awake with a scream and throw the person on top of me off me. That maneuver sent Erin flying into the water, she screams and she falls in and Sam is giggling like a madman. I sit up and my eyes widen. Erin bursts up to the surface with an extremely icy glare, her wet hair sticking to her face. I bust out laughing as well before standing up and helping her out.

"I could have drowned why the fuck are you laughing?!" She shouts and gets up starting to jump on Sam, She jumps off and shoves him in the ocean. I laugh harder and she body slams me over, I grab her and take her with me with a screech. We cling to each other as we hit the water, after being under for a couple seconds we both kick our feet up to break the surface. When we do we take a huge gasp. We swim over to the dock and I put my hands on her waist to help her up before pushing myself up on the dock, Sam was already there, glaring. I let out a chuckle and start inside, nearly slipping on the cement strip. I walk inside the house soaking wet and look at my phone which I had left inside, I forgot I was texting Cas last night when I went to check on Erin.

 _3 missed messages_

I sigh and check them.

 _I completely agree, Dean. They were ¨eye fucking¨_ _But Lucifer said the exact same thing about us. I don't believe it... do you?_ _Dean. Are you still there?_

I sigh and text back, water dripping to the floor. Erin was stripping her wet clothes. She pulls her shirt over her head, her boobs almost spilling out of the cups. I shake my head as I see Sam, lurking in the corner with his jaw dropped and his hair in front of his eyes.

 ** _Dean_** _: Hey. Sorry I went to bed. Basically. Good morning though!_

Cas doesn't respond and I assume he is sleeping. I mean who wouldn't be at 6:30. Oh wait. Sammy. I never understood the kid, some days he slept till 1 pm others he woke up at dawn. I never knew anything. I start to cook breakfast as my phone buzzes, Erin picks it up, still in her undergarments. She huffs.

"Me and Lucifer were not eye fucking!" She says and I smirk.

"Lucifer and I" I correct "What did Cas say?"

"Good morning to you too" She reads before replying. I turn around quickly.

"Stop put it down." I start to chase her and she runs off. I tackle her onto the couch as she hits send. I glare and snatch my phone.

 **Dean:** _How about you come over and make it an even better morning big boy._

"I am going to kill you." I start to throw my hands at her and she blocks them. I shout and she shouts back but we both freeze and look at my phone as it chimes on the floor. I reach for it and open it, trying not to laugh. I turn the phone to her.

 **Cas:** _Hello Erin._

Another message pops up and Erin busts out laughing. I quickly flip the phone to see it.

 **Cas:** **** _I can not imagine how you have tied up Dean to send that message but teach me your ways._

An extreme blush creeps up my face at the innuendo.

 **Cas:** _I mean not for Dean! For my brothers! I mean I wouldn't want to tie Dean up. I mean I would he is a handsome man._ **Cas:** _Please delete these messages._

I let out a childish giggle and turn off my phone. Before ticking Erin till she is begging for mercy. She bucks under me and screams, and I hear shuffling from the kitchen and a throat being cleared. I glance up just in time to see Sam adjusting his jeans. I smirk and get off.

¨Heya Sammy. Want to be first for a shower?¨ I smirk and he looks confused before turning bright red.

"Shut up Dean!¨ He says and Erin turns to him, still pinned under me.

" 'bout what?"She hums out and I smirk and he turns even more red.

"Nothing." He mutters and rubs at the back of his neck. We have already got off each other and the wet couch by the time Sam was upstairs. I grab my phone and text back.

 **Dean** : _No worries. I do find myself hot. How was your sleep?_

A couple minutes later another text pops up.

 **Cas** _: Fine. Are you going to the beach?_ **Dean** _: Can't we don't have a car_ **Cas** _: Walk over. We can take my boat._ **Dean** _: Sure be there in an hour. Thanks for inviting us. ;)_

I use the wink emoji, not knowing how the thought of me, wet, on his boat, sun tanned and freckled affected Cas.

I start up the stairs, my wet clothes sticking to me. Erin follows and gets to the room first, She unclips her bra and slides her underwear down her legs before walking to the bathroom and turning on the water. I walk in and take off my wet clothes as well before grabbing a pair of swim trunks from my bag. I didn't see it snag on the bag and the bag fell off my bed, the box contents flying everywhere. I gasp and I jump to clean up the panties and toys scattered over the floor. I shove them in the box praying Sam doesn't just barge in. I let out a relieved breath as I smash the top on. I stand up and open a drawer and shove it in the bottom before covering it with shirts I had already picked up. I shut the drawer with my thigh before grabbing my laptop bag and flopping on the bed and pulling out my laptop. I open it up and login, I see the skype icon bouncing and I sigh, clicking on it.

 _4 missed calls from Lisa!_

I chew on my lip as the phrase flashes on my screen. I click the call back button and Lisa pops up on the screen not even a second later, she wasn't wearing a shirt. My eyes go straight to her boobs.

"Dean, baby. Why have you been ignoring my texts?" She hums and runs a hand through her hair.

"I am sorry. Just been kind of busy" Even though I was mad at Lisa her body was just... wow.

"Do you not like my boobs anymore, Dean" She pouts and looks at them.

"No. They are the best boobs I have ever buried my face in." I hum out and she giggles bouncing up and down. I gulp but snap out of it as I hear the water stop.

"Lisa now isn't a good time. Erin is here and we need to talk, how about you call back later. I also have somewhere to be"

"Do you like Erin or something?" She accuses and I glare.

"No. But if I did, but she wouldn't cheat on me if I did"

"What?"

"Lisa, I know about the pregnancy. And I know you only slept with me to try to convince me it was mine and you didn't cheat on me and so I can stay with you for forever."

"Dean" She gasps and pulls on her shirt.

"God. The only reason I haven't dumped you on your ass was because I thought you may have told me the truth but, Fuck you Lisa. I don't understand how you could be so.. so. Fuck I don't know such a bitch" I hang up and Erin walks out and sighs.

"You just dumped LIsa. Good for you"

"Yeah. I did" I felt so much more free to do whatever the fuck I wanted and who. Erin goes for clothes and I smirk "Cas invited us to his boat, so get your cute as in a bikini." She gasps

"Dean Winchester. Just because you are not in a relationship doesn't mean you can flirt with every girl that is naked in your room." She grabs her bathing suit and treks into the bathroom, as I giggle. She comes out and I let out a low whistle, she rolls her eyes and turns around, her back to me. "Tie me up?" I walk to her.

"Gladly kitten" I tease and she rolls her eyes. I tie the back of her bathing suit and she sighs and puts her head forward.

"Dean, Mr. Roman was acting weird the last time I was in there. He was trying to get me to stay after I said multiple times I had to go, he nearly locked the door." She says and my hands tighten and she gasps "Ow!"

"Sorry" I mutter and loosen it before letting go, she walks to my drawer and grabs a shirt before smirking.

"Nice box Dean" She smirks and I blush. She pulls on of my shirts over her head before walking to her suitcase to grab shorts. She pulls them up her legs before flopping on the bed and putting her head in my lap. I run a hand through her wet hair. "Do you like-like Cas?" She hums and shuts her eyes.

"Yeah I guess. He is smart, funny, hot, and rich" I laugh and she does as well

"Oh by the way. Lucifer and I were not eye fucking" She huffs and I laugh softly

"Maybe not... But if Lucifer is on that boat and you are wearing that bathing suit you will be fucking for real." She gasps and busts out laughing, as there is a faint knock on the door.

"Come in..." I say and Sam walks in with a smile and sits next to me.

"Hi Erin" He smiles. I could just imagine him having to haul his ass back in the shower if he saw her bathing suit. I snort. She waves at him and he glances at me and whispers something. "I am sorry if my /thing/ made you uncomfortable earlier."

"Oh hush Sammy it's fine." I say and wave a hand at him and Erin looks up at us.

"What is?" I look down at her and shrug.

"Just brother stuff." She nods and looks back at the ceiling, her phone buzzing on the counter. I reach for it and then hand it to her, a text from a Luke. God Damnit. She got his number. I saw the color drain from his face and I knew Sam saw the name. I felt bad for the kid. I did. He seemed to be hopelessly in love with her and she didn't even care. I would have to get her thoughts on Sam later. She takes the phone and turns down her brightness so it was hard to see before opening it and typing away. Once she hit send she lays the phone on her stomach.

"Why so quiet boys?" She asks softly and smirks and Sam forces a smile.

"No reason. Just are" He hums and she hums back in response. I smile softly at the two of of them.

"Oh by the way Sam we got invited to Cas's boat so got get your bathing suit on." He nods and his phone chimes and he pulls it out of his pocket. He scrolls down before gulping and frowning. He stands up and we both turn to him.

"Whats wrong?" Erin asks concerned as she sits up frowning. Sam shakes his head.

"Nothing. I just need to talk to Dean. Alone." He stands up and so do I. I worry about what was on his phone and I shut the door.

"What? what is it man?" I ask concerned and he holds up his phone.

 **Sex Offender: Teacher arrested for raping students.**

37 year old Richard Roman was arrested for raping over 3 girls, he has videotaped each rape vividly, he is now serving his time in New York. The names of his victims have been withheld but it is said that they would get close to him, they would help him with things out of class and they were like teacher's pet. He had then become too clingy and when they refused him, he raped them. One girl was lucky to get away and that is how we found out. The video footage is below

I swallow a lump in my throat. "Hit play" Sam nods and does so.

 _It was set on his bookshelf on his classroom the girls head not visible._

 _"Hey so um... I have to go because I have somewhere to be after school." The girl says and sheepishly rubs her arm._

 _"No. No you should stay there is still a lot of stuff to do"_

 _"No.. I mean seriously I have a lot of stuff to do, Mr. Roman" She hums out and starts to leave, he grabs her arm._

 _"Just stay a little longer" He says and brushes her hair behind her ear, she makes a face and knees him in the balls as he reached for the lock behind him._

 _"Fucking creep" She mutters and leaves and he falls to his knees._

 _"Silver. Come back" He mutters and the video ends with a door slam._

"Oh my god. He was going to rape her? Erin? Erin! He was going to.." I stopped mid sentence and look down. "Do not show this to her. Thank god you are the only one who is a big enough nerd to have the local news notifications." I sigh and Sam nods, just as shocked by the video as I was.

"I knew he was up to know good. I should have never let her spend time with him. God what if something happened?" Sam panics as Erin opens the door causing us to both jump.

"Happened to who? Oh come on guys let me in on the secret." She smiles and I shake my head.

"Its nothing important. Sammy was just showing me some girls nudes that got sent to him by a friend and worried about her reputation. You know him" I say smoothly and she laughs.

"You know I do" She walks back in and shuts the door. Sam lets go of the breath he was holding and shakes his head.

"That man was sick," Sam exes the screen out and shoves his phone back in his pocket. "Yeah but we have to act like nothing. Go get changed squirt"

 **Erin** _was texting Lucifer on her bed with a silly smile._ **Lucifer** _: So you will be on the boat?_ **Erin** _: Yep... And I will be in a bathing suit._ **Erin** _: Another thing. Dean and Castiel said we were eye fucking yesterday. I don't think that's true do you?_ **Lucifer** _: I was not fucking you with my eyes, I was undressing you_ **Erin** _: So blunt. Jesus._ **Lucifer** _: No Jesus just satan._ **Erin** _: Shut up!_ **Lucifer** _: I may take you to the underside of the boat, it may be a small boat but there is a tiny under deck. Because he who hesitates, disintegrates._ **Erin** _: Thats so sweet but no I will not fuck you on a boat and I have to go. I need food and Dean just walked in so please stop this nasty talk._ **Lucifer** _: Fine Fine. See you in a little while_

Erin stops texting and stands up as I walk back in

"We leave in like 20 minutes. Kay?" I smile at her and she sits back up and starts downstairs. I follow and Sam had flopped on the couch, his face still a light green hugh. I sit at the counter and so does Erin. She crosses her arms over the counter as John walks downstairs.

"Hey kiddos. What are you guys doing today?" He starts to search for his keys and Erin sits up more.

"We are going over on the Novaks boat out to bay" Erin says excitedly and John smiles.

"That sounds great sweetheart" He grabs his keys. "Alright guys i'm out" He gives Erin a forehead kiss and me one as well "Love you all: He starts to leave and we all shout a goodbye. I look at my phone before saying. "Hey everybody let's move out, Erin. Anna called me last night your car will be here tomorrow." Sam pads into the kitchen and Erin jumps down, pulling on her flip flops nearly toppling over, Sam catches her and helps her back up.

"Woah there. Don't fall" He helps her back up and she smiles

"Thanks Sam." She stands back up and starts to go to the front door. She opens it and we follow after her. We start to run across our property and race to the Novaks estate. I see an image of Cas in my mind. On the boat shirtless and wet. On top of me and I start to run faster, seems my dick is making my decisions now.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is what the boat looks like** **and erins bathing suit is swimwear/one-pieces-tankinis/braided-one-piece?ProductID=284949 &CatalogueType=OLS**

I sit in the Novak's kitchen, chewing on my chapped lip. Cas was upstairs changing and Lucifer was entertaining Erin as Gabe was telling Sam all about Stanford. I look down as Balthazar walks downstairs. I smile at him and force myself to sound chipper.

"Hey Balthazar" He looks up at me with an annoyed face, judging by his hair he just woke up, not willingly.

"Sorry you have me confused with that other brother. You know the one in the dirty trench coat who is in love with you. I don't care." He mutters and I purse my lips, retracting in surprise. He gets a coffee pot and I look down but whipping my head up as I hear a voice.

"Be nice!" Castiel hisses before giving a sympathetic smile. I smile back, tugging at my lip with my teeth. I try to hide a light blush by looking down. Erin looks over with a smirk and I give her an icy glare. Cas runs a hand through his hair and smiles. "Who is ready for the boat ride?" He asks with a grin and I stand up with a soft smile.

"I am and Erin isn't a pussy so she is... I don't know about Sam though." I look back at Sam with a smirk and he flips me the birdy. I roll my eyes and Cas puts a hand to my back and starts to lead me to the boat, my cheeks heat up in the process. Erin starts out to the boat as does Sam, Gabriel, and Lucifer. I don't know but I felt sick to my stomach. It felt like fire worms were set loose in my belly. I blame Erin or Sam, they probably cut me open and planted them in there when I was sleeping or they slipped it in my food. We walk out and around his pool to their dock, which had a decent sized boat.

Jesus this family was fucking rich. How do they function with all this money. I nearly fall over. Erin lets out a squeal and Sam's jaw drops to the ground. Cas lets out a soft chuckle before helping us onto the boat. As I step on I strip my shirt, not feeling the eyes staring at my back. Erin jumps in without Cas's help, snapping him out of his daze. She takes off her shirt as well and I can hear a sharp inhale of breath and a soft 'damn'. I'm guessing Lucifer and Sam, not in that order. Cas jumps in the boat and Sam with his long daddy long leg spider legs, swings into the boat. Lucifer & Gabe hop on next and Balthazar, grumbles walking up, sunglasses over his eyes. I whisper to Cas.

"Is he hungover?"

"Very. He is also who is driving this boat" Cas says back and I blush as his eyes rake over me.

"Seriously? What if we die?"

"Balthazar is the best boat driver we know. He won't kill us..." He pauses before saying truthfully "Unless he wants to. He has a way of making things look like an accident" He purses his lips and I slowly lean away, low-key terrified. I chew on my lip again as Erin flirts shamelessly with Lucifer, obviously torturing the man. I had to hand it to the girl, she could wrap anyone around her finger. She is a con-women at best. She twirls her hair and bites softly at her lip, her flaming red hair glistening in the sun. She giggles softly and Sam turns red. Balthazar heads up to the controls and turns on the boat.

"Someone fucking untie the goddamn boat. You fucking twats!" He screams. He reminds me of Erin, very much, such potty mouths. Lucifer pulls away for a moment and leans over the edge of the boat to untie it. I can tell Sam is itching to throw him off the end.

"Hold on Lucifer let me try?" She pulls Lucifer's arm away and leans over the edge, quickly untying the knot. Her parents were paranoid freaks so when she was 9 she woke up suspended in the air by her feet and she would have to untie herself without help. They would keep tying her up unless she undid the knot in under a minute. My parents and hers worked on the force together. My dad was similar just not that extreme. He once locked me in the trunk of a car and taught me how to figure out where I was. Wow. I just got distracted. Back to the story. Lucifer tilts his head to get a better view of her ass, as does Sam. They looked identical. She stood back up and tied her hair up. She smiles and turns around.

"Your friend is talented. Those knots usually take us more that 10 minutes because Balth is paranoid about the boat getting stolen" Cas whispers and I nod slightly. The boat engine revs and it takes off without warning. Whereas the three brothers stood still, I lost my footing, my face smooshing into Cas muscled chest. I could lick it, it would be so easy, just stick my tongue out- NO DEAN BAD. I start to stand up as I feel Cas support me. "Should have warned you about the push"

"Yeah. You think?" I snort and he frowns

"Are you angry with me, Dean?"

"No. Why would I be angry?"

"Sarcasm is your go to method when you are angry or hurt." He says and I reel back. Did he just get that from spending a couple hours near me?.

"That's not true. I am just sarcastic"

"Erin goes to anger. She is very temperamental. I can see the fire in her eyes. She must be very interesting. Is she Dean?" I frown at him and nod softly.

"You read people well... Don't you?"

"Very well" He hums out and bites at his lip. I nod and starts to walk to Sam. I plop next to him.

"I know what we read was unsettling but let's..." I bite at my cheek "Act like we are having fun? For Erin? She will know something is up if we don't man." He nods and I nod back. "Good. Kay to enjoy the ride" I lean back and shut my eyes, taking in the salty smell and Cas's blue eyes flashing in my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

I look around the boat as it bounces, Erins boobs bouncing and Lucifers and Sam's eyes following. Music starts to boom through the speakers and I chew on my raw lip. I look at Erin and Lucifer, their relationship can not be legal. I pull my phone out of my pocket and another huge bump comes and my phone flies off the end of the boat.

"Fuck!" I shout and lean over the edge of the boat, it makes another sharp bounce and I nearly fly off, strong arms wrap around my waist and secure my place on this boat, I shoot back into the person's chest to have his mouth next to my ear.

"You should be more careful Dean" He says lowly and it sends shivers down my spine, Fuck I feel like a 14 year old virgin, all flustered and shit. GET YOURSELF TOGETHER DEAN

"I won't have to if you are always here to save me" I mutter back and I feel his lips move against my ear. My brain registers that we aren't alone and my enemy 'Little Dean' was coming to visit and I panic. I quickly pull away and walk past Castiel, grabbing Erin and dragging her into the bathroom, locking the door after us. She smirks and looks me up and down

"Did he have a big dick Dean?" She asked amused and I frown.

"How would I know?" I make a face.

"You were pressed against him, if you felt a nice big bulge it's big and if you felt nothing it isn't-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand

"I am not talking about his huge dick" I pause, hitting myself in the head for saying that outloud as a grin on Erin's face grew "I am not talking about any dick, big or small with you in a boat bathroom and besides. Th-this is not about me! I dragged you in here to talk about you and Lucifer. Your relationship with him can not be legal!" I say trying to save myself and failing horribly.

"It is. I checked a person under the age of 24 can be with a 16 and/or 17 year old without it being illegal" She hums and I frown.

"He is almost 24. Then it won't be legal" I remind and she grins.

"We aren't going to jump each others bones as soon as it is illegal."

"But he is going to want to jump your bones, sooner or later so... what then?"

"I don't know Dean. All I know is he is hot and he likes me!" She snaps and I jump slightly at her tone. "I have turned down every guy because I was waiting for the person I liked to make a move but he never did. And I am finally moving on after I have complained to you about not being noticed for years but you don't like it. I am finally slightly happy and you don't like it. Do you want me to be alone forever?" She says and I look down.

"I I'm sorry, but I don't think Lucifer is worth your time." I say and chew on my lip and she scoffs.

"This is just like you Dean! Every person I like is not worth my time. I am not a god, there are people out there that are worth my time and me. Its like you want me Dean. Which I know you don't but stop trying to protect me Dean!" She shouts before leaving the bathroom. I chew harder on my lip, staring at the floor. I hear a loud laugh and I pinch the bridge of my nose. God Damn it what am I doing? I should just let Erin have her fun. I can't force her to like Sam.

I walk out of the bathroom and back onto the deck. Cas had sunglasses on and was talking to Sam. My brain went into panic, Sam was going to embarrass me, NO NO NO NO NO. I start over trying to act casual. I hear some words floating over but most of them getting drowned out by the boat.

"Really likes..." I hear a laugh ring out and my face turns red, thinking the most dramatic. Did Sam just tell Cas I really liked him?! I march over, prepared to defend myself. Sam looks up and frowns "Dean your ears are like a bright red. Are you okay?" Sam says and I lift a hand up to touch my ear before my cheeks burn pink as well. Cas takes a sip of his water bottle as the music stops and Balthazar pulls up at a dock. A ton of teenagers run up and jump on the boat, glasses of liquor in their hands, I dodge out of the way of bikinis and tanned stomachs.

"Sorry guys. Can't resist a good boat party." Balthazar chimes through the speakers before laughing and turning the music back on. The people jump up and down to the music and people grab me pulling me into the gigantic crowd of people, everyone was grinding and rolling with the music. I smirk softly and carefully weave my way through the sea of people. I make it to the edge and coil my hand around the blue eyed boys waist before yanking him into the crowd with me. I smirk and his eyes widen. He leans into my ear.

"I don't dance Dean" He says and I quiver at his gravely voice. I had to stop that, I was here to take control not succumb to his magical voice or surrender to his deep blue eyes. Focus Winchester.

I put a hand on his hips. "Just look around. It's not really dancing, it is just jumping and grinding I guess" I hum, surprised my voice was strong and not reflecting how I felt. I didn't even hear what I said next my heart beat thumping to loud in my ears. He pulls me close and starts to sway with me. This wasn't supposed to happen, with a girl. I was always dominant. I haven't been with a guy but other than the panties yes and the toys yes, I thought I would be top. Okay maybe I thought I could be bottom at times but I would mostly be top. Oh fuck. I was a complete bottom, but I hadn't realized till how my heart fluttered when he grabbed me. We do what other people were doing, after about two minutes I turn around my back to Cas. I look at him and he gulps. I move his hands to my hips and we continue dancing. To be completely honest I had no fucking clue what I was doing either but I guess I did something right. His strong arm wraps around my waist and tightens, making me jerk to a stop. He growls something low in my ear that I can't hear and I bite my lip. He moves people out of the way and goes to a blocked off area of the boat, I look around before feeling hands pinning me to the wall. I look at the boy, his blue eyes blown up with lust. He breaths jaggedly.

"You. Are. A. Tease" He grumbles and I smirk softly.

"Oh I am? I didn't know" I smile at Cas and his eyes widen slightly, he leans in slowly and connects his lips with mine. I feel fire shoot down my spine and all of my nerves are on edge. I was frozen for about a second before finally moving with him. His lips tasted sweet but he didn't. His mouth tasted of... what was that, tobacco? I pull away and make a face. "Do you smoke?" He seems taken aback by my question.

"Not usually, but I do when around finals but I haven't quit yet. I know it's bad but I don't usually do it" He says and I frown softly.

"Yeah. Okay. I need to go get some water. I am parched" I laugh and he nods slightly, his face unreadable. He moves his hands away and backs up. I walk off, looking around for Erin. She was sitting alone, chewing on her lip. I frown, if she keeps that up she will chew right through. She sees me and smiles, getting up and walking over. She had put my shirt back on and her shorts as well. Something was wrong. I could tell.

"Hey Dean... I don't really feel good. Do you think we could as Balthazar to dock us at our port long enough for me to get off" She looks down and I frown deeper.

"Whats wrong?" I ask and my face becomes neutral again and she waves a hand

"Just cramps and stuff... That time of the month" She says and I roll my eyes.

"I know your cycle Erin. You don't start for another 2 weeks. I mean if you have a cramp we can leave but if you are using your period as an excuse we are talking when we get home" I say and she nods slightly, pushing herself through the crowd and up the stairs to the steering dock. She taps Balthazar's shoulder and he turns around.

"Yes?"

"Hey Balthazar. I was wondering if you could take me and Dean home. We have a port and I need to just not be on a boat. I have cramps and it's that time of the month and I do-" He cuts her off with a face

"Yeah. Yeah. Just don't bleed on my boat" He says and turns it to our house. Erin rolls her house and pushes the swinging door open and leaves. I scoff and leave as well, slamming into Cas, who just looks down as do I. He goes in the booth and I go out. Erin and I wait by the edge as Sam walks up.

"Hey. You guys leaving? Can I come? This is too crowded" He says and we both nod. He nods as well, knowing to be careful because something happened. He immediately suspected lucifer. His heart lurching in anger. I had thought Lucifer a little while back but didn't say anything in case it wasn't and Erin would bite my head off.

About 5 minutes later we pull up just close enough that it will be a close call if we make it. Sam climbs over and jumps from the edge obviously making it with his spider legs. I go next running and jumping over the railing and onto the dock. The boat was getting farther and the smallest person had yet to jump. She climbs on the railing quickly and jumps off quicker. She got one foot on but the other missed and she fell backwards almost into the water, Sam catching her and pulling her to him. She takes a sharp breath and gives a quick thanks to Sam and she squirms out of his grip like he was a killer. She bolts inside without waiting for either of us. I sigh and run after her. Did she find out about Mr. Roman? How could she we got the article off Sam's phone. Wait... Anna. Was here today to drop off her car and told Erin about it. My chest clenches and I run upstairs after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hated this chapter. I hate build up chapters but they have to happen. I like writing cliff hangers *hint hint* *sigh* So tired. So dead. Fucking exams**

I knock on the door. "Erin. You can't be in there forever" It has been half an hour and Sam was pacing behind me chewing off his nails and I rock back and forth on my feet. "Erin you can't avoid this or us. Please just unlock the door.

"I'm fine, Dean I am not avoiding anyone. I just need some me time I don't feel good" Her voice gets softer as the sentence goes on and I groan.

"Fuck it. Erin! I am coming in" I step back before connecting my foot with the door, I yelp when it doesn't budge but tremors of pain go up my leg.

"You are an idiot Dean, this is an oak door you can't kick this down. He grabs a paper clip from the papers behind us, I didn't even think of that. Holy fuck. He gets on his knees and jiggles it in the knob. The lock clicks and I shove him away and barge in slight panic rising in my throat when I don't see Erin, the curtains move and I look over, the balcony door was open. I jog over and walk out, she was sitting in the corner and she was curled up on a beach chair. Her head was resting against the wall next to her. I walk over my heart breaking. I slide behind her and pull her into a backwards hug. I hear sniffles escape and Sam peaks his head around. I nod at him and he walks over.

"E-erin? Are you okay?"

"Fucking perfect."

"Did something happen?" Sam asks and Erin shifts away from me. I slowly stand up, Sam steps closer before reluctantly taking my place. I start to leave the balcony as Sam wraps his arms around her.

I walk downstairs and let out a sharp breath running a hand through my hair and opening the fridge grabbing a glass of orange juice. My phone buzzes from its spot on the counter and I walk over while sipping the orange juice to check it.

 _Cas: Sorry if me smoking made you uncomfortable, It wasn't my intention._

I let out a soft snort before putting my phone back down, smoking was an extreme turn off and if it was anyone else I would have probably already blocked them on my phone but it was just something about him that I couldn't get over and I couldn't pin point so here I was turning around and picking back up my phone contemplating whether or not to say the smoking freaked me out or lie and say everything was good. My fingers type. 'Smoking is disgusting and deadly and someone who smokes has no reason to be near me. I advise quitting.' I stare at it for about a minute before deleting it.

 _Dean: Your smoking didn't make me uncomfortable. I left because Erin wasn't feeling well._

Fuck what the hell was that? Yes his smoking made me uncomfortable. Why was I trying to make it seem like I was still interested I obviously am not... okay maybe I am but that doesn't mean shit. A reply snaps me out of my thoughts.

 _Cas: Is she okay? Does she need medical attention?_

I chuckle drily at his response, he is so formal and no I do not want you or your smoky breaths help. I start to type. I contemplate again. God when did I grow a vagina only teenage girls over think texts.

 _Dean: She is fine. It's not really a physical thing... more emotional._

Jesus Erin will murder me for sending that. I frown when I don't get a response. I shrug. He probably got distracted by one of the pcp crazed sorority chicks. I shake my head softly and take another sip of the orange juice

* * *

Castiel's POV

* * *

The music was too loud, the people were too rowdy, everything I saw gave me a headache. I shove through people to get to Balthazar's cove. I felt rejected and it made me feel stupid, this is why I don't talk to people. I finally start to crawl up the stairs, I look back at the partiers, they were all pcp crazed. I sigh and shake my head at them before walking up to the cove, as I start to walk in Dean and Erin -who didn't look like she felt good- walked past me. The look in Erin's eyes gave me an uneasy feeling. I look down. I don't know what I was looking down for, was it to avoid Dean or to not look at Erin who's look brought back memories. They shuffle past me and I walk in, locking the door. Balthazar looks back

"You on your period too Cassie?" He says and I scowl at him

"Balthazar maybe you shouldn't be calling so much attention to us. This party is just too much" I say and glare at him. He sighs and turns the boat.

"I am dropping Erin and Dean off at their port. Erin doesn't feel good. You can swim to our port, the rest of us can handle the party" He says, admitting defeat. my eyebrow raising at the obvious win I just had. I never won an argument with Balthazar, he was always so unreasonable. I make a noise of shock and he flashes a look

"Oh also do you think you could-"

"Don't push it Cassie" He says coolly and my hands fly up.

"Sorry man. Just thought it was worth a shot" I say and give a soft thanks before leaving the small room. I go back down the stairs, nearly tripping. I decide against going into the main bumpers and grinders, I make a sharp turn away and into a hallway heading to the bow of the boat. I sit on one of the lounge chairs and sigh softly, scrubbing my face with my hand, my stubble scratching against my palm. I sigh softly and look out at the ocean. God, I should have gone after him. I should have asked if he was uncomfortable with smoking and told him I was stopping. I should stop, just kidding.

I get up and walk to my bag, which I had put up here when we first got on. I pull out a pack of Menthols and a lighter. I hit the bottom of the box before taking one out and placing it in between my lips. I let it rest against my lips as I fix my back, cutting myself on the metal buckle, I hiss and grab my finger, dropping the lighter.

"Fuhk bis I dust waffa sfoke" I grumble and pick up the lighter, lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag before resting it between my fingers and letting out a breath. I let it sit there for a couple seconds before flicking off the ashes and taking another hit. I smoke the rest of the cigarette putting it out against my bag and throwing it in a vomit bag that we have on the boat.

I pick up my bag as I feel the boat slow down. I see our dock and I chuck my bag hoping to get it to not fall into the water.

I climb over the gate and jump into the water letting out a rough gasp at the cold. I start to swim my way to the dock, shivering at the water which was surprisingly cold

I finally make it to the dock and I push up on it, climbing up. I cough and I grab my bag, starting inside quickly. I drop my bag on the kitchen table, when I get there looking around for my phone. I shoot a quick text to Dean.

 _Cas: Sorry if me smoking made you uncomfortable, It wasn't my intention._

I chew on my lip and look around at the quiet house, my phone buzzing. I quickly look down at this to see an unknown number. I frown softly and answer it and flip my wet hair out of the way to put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask and a sharp female voice answers

"Castiel?" It rings and my eyes widen slightly. I clear my throat making my voice un-gravelly as possible, making it sound normal and nothing like me.

"No. It seems you have the wrong number ma'am" I say and she sighs softly

"So you are not Castiel Novak?"

"No ma'am my name is Jimmy Marks" I say and keep my voice up. I can basically feel the tension from her and she lets out a breath.

"Sorry to bother you sir" She says and I flinch at the sudden dial tone. I pull my phone away from my ear and I jog back out to the dock. I chew on my lip. I look at the phone and a text pops up.

 _Dean: Your smoking didn't make me uncomfortable. I left because Erin wasn't feeling well._

I respond immediately

 _Cas: Is she okay? Does she need medical attention?_ _Dean: She is fine. It's not really a physical thing... more emotional._

I was about to text back but the same number as before calls again and I swallow a lump in my throat and clear my throat answering.

"Please. Whoever you are. Stop callin. I don't know this Casteel Novuk you want but call again and I call the police. This isn't funny" I hang up and take a deep breath before chucking my phone out into the water as far as I could. I clench and unclench my fists. I guess I need a new phone.

 **Mmuhaaha who is cas lying to... Dean or the women? And whats his deal?**


End file.
